Sunlight and Moonlight
by NeonNero
Summary: At a house show two teens capture the eyes of The Hardys. But yet,they don't know the boys are mythical creatures,let's say a 16 YEAR OLD teen werewolf and a 109 year old vampire.


**_Sunlight and Moonlight_**

**_Rated M_**

**_Pairings: Jacob/Jeff and Edward/Matt._**

**_At a house show two teens capture the eyes of The Hardys. But yet,they don't know the boys are mythical creatures,let's say a 16 YEAR OLD teen werewolf and a 109 year old vampire._**

**_WWE/Twilight crossover._**

**_For: CodyRhodesFan._**

**_Ages=_**

**_Edward= 17 Or 109._**

**_Jacob= 16._**

**_Jeff=30._**

**_Matt=33._**

* * *

**J A C O B . B L A C K**

"Why in the world did you bring me here Edward Cullen?"

"Because I love this WWE. Why?"

"I'm gonna go take piss,because you don't give me a good answer."

I got up from my seat and made my way out of the crazy fans section,Edward just had to get the front row tickets. This WWE crap is asinine,it's dumb,just a bunch of sweaty men beating each other up for people. Not that I don't mind it's just,there not hot. I mean,it's just, after Bella died I haven't really took interest in anyone. Yes, Isabella Swan died, faithful car accident. Don't want to go in detail but, after it I just took likings in men. But no one has caught my eye. Not because of their looks,but everything, you might ask yourself 'Then why are you friends with Edward Cullen?' Edward came to me like a month after the accident and was actually nice to me. We talked about each others feelings and we just,became friends. His family knew about it and accepted it,every single Cullen, except Rosalie. Blondie I understand, she absolutely despises mutts,so I just deal with it. My pack,well they don't agree on it. I mean, I'm the true alpha,not Sam. So I quit the pack and started my new one, it's me Seth,Leah and Quil. Jared and Paul are still thinking but it doesn't take 9 months to take a side. So I just told them to stay with Sam. So my life is going smoothly right now.

"Dude,you do remember how to pee,right?"

A voice catches my attention. I am now in the restroom and standing in front of the toilet thing and I turn and the man that catches my attention is about my height and his hair is like a rainbow. Dyed with all sorts of colors,he has hazel green eyes, he has his bottom lip pierced in the middle and he has a weird mustache design. He has two earrings on, his attire is a black muslce tee with black cargos and some sort of arm bands that are black and white. **_B-E-A-Utiful_**.

"Dude are you spacing out?" He asked. A...southern drawl,a amazing voice.

"Uh..No I Remember. Sorry,didn't catch the name,". _Stupid,why would I ask that when were in a bathroom._

"Jeff Hardy"

Jeff Hardy. Beautiful name. "I'm Jacob Black,Or you can just call me Jake.".

"Nice to meet you,uh your that kid I saw in the first row sitting next to that hazel eye dude that was eyeing my brother,right?."

"Yeah,and I ain't a kid,I'm 16 and the dude that,I guess,was eyeing your brother,his name is Edward."

"Ah, I see."

"Yeah." _Wow,this conversation is getting somewhere_.

"Your a guy that doesn't look 16,you look like 24 or something." Jeff said.

"What are you,29?"

"30."

"I was wrong by one year."

"Okay..."

"Well,I' gotta go back to Edward,he gets a little.....well he is like a older brother." _Why are you giving up the talk JACOB!?_

"I got one,don't get me started."

"Okay,see you later."

"Bye."

I walk past Jeff and exited the restroom but Jeff called my name out,once I got like 4 feet out of reach.

"Jacob!"

I turned and he walked up to me,"Yeah?"

"You want to come to this bar me and my brother and other friends are going to,?"

"I can't drink."

"I'l just get you some coke."

"Well...."... My pack will be pissed at me if I miss the run...."I don't know." I said uneasy,I guess they won't be mad If I just miss one run. "Okay...where is it?" I said.

"My friend Mark is taking us so,It's like 5 miles south from here,like when your going to this reservation called 'La Push' before you enter there it is."

"I know where that is,I'll meet you there."

* * *

Short but Sweet.

XP.

REVIEW!


End file.
